1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape printing apparatus for printing desired characters onto a print tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,152 has proposed a tape printing apparatus including primarily a keyboard, a display unit, and a print mechanism for printing input text data of characters such as letters and symbols onto a print tape (e.g., a tape 18 or 24 mm wide) housed in a tape cassette as the print medium. The display unit displays the input text data in a predetermined character size in the same manner as the display screen of commonly used word processors. The tape printing apparatus, also provided with various edit functions, is particularly suitable for creating tapes that are used as labels of file titles and other storage case identifications.